


Jay Loves Summer Camp

by Eternal_writes



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: BUT ALSO TINY AND IN NEED OF PROTECTION, BUT ITS FINE GUYS, Bad Things Happen To Carlos, CARLOS CAN TAKE CARE OF HIMSELF, CRUELLA'S A BITCH, Carlos is a Dork, Cute, Cutness, F/F, Fluff, Gay Jay (Disney), HE IS A STRONG HUMAN BEING, JAY IS LOVESTRUCK, Jay (Disney) Being an Idiot, M/M, Multi, SONG FIC BUT ALSO NOT BECAUSE IT HAS MUSIC AND SORT OF RELATES TO IT BUT IT AINT ALL BOUT THE MUSIC, SUMMER CAMP OF THE GAYS., SUMMER CAMP???, SUMMER THEMED LOVE, Summer Romance, jaylos centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_writes/pseuds/Eternal_writes
Summary: Jay hated summer camp, until a cute boy by the name of Carlos shows up. He wears sweaters and always listens to music with his earbuds. Carlos is timid and shy, Jay just wants to cuddle him.Carlos's Playlist:1. A Different Way (DEVAULT Remix) || DJ Snake ft. Lauv2.  Bloom || Troye Sivan3.  My My My! || Troye Sivan4. He'll Never Love You (HNLY) || Hayley Kiyoko5. Strawberries and Cigarettes || Troye Sivan6. Lost Boy || Troye Sivan7. BITE || Troye Sivan8. Drown || AViVA9. One Kiss || Dua Lipa10. No Tears Left To Cry || Ariana Grande11. In My Blood || Shawn Mendes.12. Gasoline || Troye Sivan13. Girls ||Rita Ora, Cardi B, Bebe Rexha & Charli XCX





	1. hate - intro || Jay

**Author's Note:**

> You can listen to the playlist here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nGhes-VIC94&list=PLGfIQuNuhRFKGJlQdUwSdTeokbaIDJ4RI

Jay wasn't excited at all for summer camp. Mal and Evie didn't take no for an answer, and now the three of them were hitching a ride from Grimhilde, Evie's kind and beautiful mother. Jay grumbled the whole time. "I hate you both." Summer camp was stupid, just an excuse for parents to dump their kids. It wasn't going to be fun at all, it was going to be the opposite of how he usually spent his summers, getting high and stealing shit from strangers. Summer camp was gonna be lame. Lamer than going to Auradon Prep, which is saying something. Auradon was filled with stuck up assholes like Audrey and Chad. Always going on and on about how rich their parents were. He pulled out his phone and texted Ben, his best bro.  _'Please tell me your coming.'_

Jay held his breath, waiting for Ben's reply.  _'Yeah, I always go. A lot of people from Auradon go too,'_ Jay let out a relieved sigh. At least he'd have Ben. Who would obviously bring Chad and Doug, but Jay was fine with that. Chad was less of an asshole when he was with Ben and Doug. Mal snored loudly as Grimhilde brough the car to a stop. She turned to look back at the three of us. Her hair was lighter than Evie's, but they otherwise almost looked identical. "Have fun you three," she said sweetly, "and keep out of trouble," 

Evie grinned at her mother, "We'll behave mother, we always do," 

"I wasn't talking about you dear, I was talking to Jay. Please don't steal anything from the camp counselors or anyone else," Grimhilde asked. 

"Fine, fine," Jay mumbled before the three of them got out of the car. He wasn't going to listen to her. He could do whatever he wanted, she wasn't his mother. He hasn't got caught stealing before, and he won't ever be. From a young age, Jafar taught Jay how to steal and how to go unnoticed (as a child). Nowadays he just flirted with people and distracted them enough to swipe something. Mal gave Jay a pointed look. "Get a move on you big buffoon," she said, "We've gotta go get signed in before we get assigned to a cabin," 

"Oh how fun," Jay replied sarcastically. "I totally want to room with a complete stranger for three months,"  Mal elbowed him. 

"Quit whining, Jay," Mal snapped, "We're here to have fun, not mope around. Try to make an effort for once, okay?" He rolled his eyes and shrugged. He could try for Mal. Keyword try. He hauled his bag over his shoulder and followed the crowd to the main building. It was a essentially a cabin, but above the door was a painted sign that said: Main Hall. A line was already formed when he got there, a long one. He sent Mal an annoyed glare. This was _boring!_ "Jay, seriously, you haven't even been here for an hour! How do you know this place is boring?" Evie asked. 

"No hot girls, E," Jay told her, "there are no hot girls in sight!" 

"What about hot guys, Jay?" Evie asked. "There's one right over there," She pointed towards a muscular teen about his age. The boy had tanned skin, much like Jay's and dark hair. Jay shook his head with an expression of disgust written all over his face. He wasn't into men. And if he happened to be into men, it wouldn't be the muscular type. It would be weird to be in a relationship with a guy that had more muscles than Jay, but all of this was purely hypothetical. He wasn't into men. Not now not ever. "I'm not into guys Evie," Jay replied. "I'm straighter than your mom's hair," Which, for your information, was very, very, straight. Evie let out a disappointed puff of air. Mal watched and analyzed Jay as he talked. They'd find out soon enough how straight Jay was, if that boy from last year came again. 

Finally after what felt like years, it was their turn. "Hi Mal, Evie!" the lady holding a clipboard said, "Who's your friend here?" 

"Jay," Mal said, with a soft smile. 

"Alright, Mal and Evie your in cabin one. Jay you're in cabin two," The kind lady told them. The three of them left the Main Hall, and headed towards the numbered cabins. Once there, they all quickly realized who their roommates were going to be. Evie directed Jay to his cabin, and he swung the door open, expecting to find a couple of nerds playing dungeons and dragons. Instead he found Doug, Ben and Chad. The cabin was bigger on the inside, because outside it looked tiny, but somehow this cabin managed to have five beds evenly spaced. No bunk beds in sight. Jay grinned ear to ear. "Oh thank god i'm stuck with you guys." he said, throwing his bag on one of the two unoccupied beds. 

Doug looked up from his book, and smiled. Ben sat up, making a sleepy Chad who had been resting his head on the boy's chest, grumble. "Oh heyo Jay!" Chad shouted happily. He was definitely nicer when around his boyfriends. 

"Hi Chad," Jay replied, "Nice to see you Doug, Ben," School had ended maybe three hours ago. He had no idea why they were saying hello when they'd just seen each other. That's just how they were Jay guessed. "So who's our other room mate?" 

"No idea," Doug answered, returning to his book. "people will be arriving all day, so we'll know by the end of the night,"

"I hope it's Diego," Ben told them, "He's part of a bad ass band," Jay raised an eyebrow. Just then, the door opened to reveal a tall skinny teen with a black and white Mohawk. 

"Oh hi Diego, Benny Boo was just talking about you," Chad mumbled, "Are you our room mate?" 

"Nope, just looking for Aziz," Diego replied, "Ugh, where the fuck did he go?" 

"Probably to the lake," Chad says. Diego smiles in thanks and leaves. 

"Well there go my dreams of getting an autograph," Ben whined. "Comfort me Doug," 

"I'm reading," Doug replied. He looked up briefly to smile at Ben his eyes full of mirth. 

"Diego is such a flirt, I would never allow him near you," Chad commented, "It'd be against my knight's code." 

"Knight's code?" Jay asked, not helping himself. He was curious. 

"It's his 'boyfriend code' don't ask," Doug supplied for him. 

Jay barked out a laugh, clutching at his sides. Chad was cute sometimes. Evie threw the door open with a small smile. "Okay guys, time to roast marshmallows," 

"It's four in the afternoon E," Jay said, giving her a weird look. Ben and Chad had similar looks of confusion on their faces. Evie rolled her eyes, and let out a huff. 

"Does it matter?" She asked, more to herself, "We're doing it now because I want to. Audrey and Jane brought chocolate," Jay shrugged as if to say 'fine, whatever you want.' He got up from his spot on his bed and walked out, accompanied by Doug, Chad and Ben. Outside, in the middle of camp Mal was stroking a fire. Next to her Audrey held a stack of perfectly straight sticks and a bag of marshmellows. Jane was opening packages of chocolate bars and breaking them into squares. 

"Oh hey guys," Mal said, standing up and dusting off her leather jeans. A woman with beautiful blonde hair strode over to their little impromptu s'more session. She was holding a dog in her arms as she sat down. 

"Got room for one more?" she asked. 

"We sure do, Anita," Audrey replied, ever the polite host. Anita set her dog down, who curled up and slept on her foot. Anita helped make the s'mores, which took longer than Jay thought possible. This was so basic. This camp wasn't going to be fun at all. Until Diego, who'd found Aziz at some point, started running. An ecstatic smile crossed his face. 

"Cousin!" Diego screamed, and tackled a smaller boy, who looked similar to Diego. "How was school at the Dragon Hall this year? How are you? Are you hungry?" 

Anita got up quickly and walked over to the boy, "Where's Cruella, hon?" 

"Car," Carlos mumbled, "Diego get off me, i'm fine," Diego obliged, and gave his cousin a soft, gentle smile. Anita rushed off, to meet this woman named Cruella. Carlos was tiny and thin. His hair was black and white, like Diego's. Carlos was holding a gym bag, and an iPod. He didn't smile at Diego, he put his earbuds back in and walked towards cabin two, like he already knew he was supposed to go there. 

"Hi there, Carlos!" Evie said cheerfully. Carlos didn't acknowledge her in any way. This pissed Jay off. As he passed Jay, Jay couldn't help but stare. The boy was wearing a black and white striped turtleneck. He was pretty attractive, but he  _did_ ignore Evie. No one ignored Evie if he could help it. The boy passed them all without a single glance and entered cabin two. He didn't emerge. "Damn it," Evie swore, "He does this every summer! Keeps himself locked up in his cabin for the first night, and then when he finally leaves his room, he never talks to anyone!" 

"Calm down E," Mal said, coming to her side. "Maybe he enjoys music more than people, I know I do," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot develops a lot more in the next chapter. I promise.


	2. lonely || Carlos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos needs to make some friends. Or at least, that's what Anita tells him.

_"Blue eyes, black jeans_  
_Lighters and candy, I've been a fool_  
_But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you"_

Later that night, when everyone was going to sleep, Carlos left his room. He headed to the Main Hall with his earbuds in, blaring Troye Sivan, so he didn't notice Jay at first. He was too invested in his music to notice the tall stranger now standing before him. The taller boy took his earbud out of his ear. It made Carlos flush, no stranger had ever touched him before, and this boy obviously didn't have boundaries.

"Why did you ignore Evie?" The teen asked. Carlos just wanted to get some dinner from Anita. He didn't want to deal with this guy. So he ignored him, like he'd ignore Horace or Jasper. He put his earbud back in and continued to walk. He was once again lost in his music as Jay's jaw dropped. 

He'd been ignored. That's never happened before, not to Jay. Carlos opened the door to the Main Hall, and Jay stood there. Inside the Main Hall, Anita had already set out his plate of food for him. There was a little encouraging note next to his plate that read: Make friends this year Carlos! I believe in you! Carlos smiled slightly and shoveled his food in his mouth as Anita entered carrying Dude. His therapy dog. She sat down next to him and said nothing, like usual. He couldn't hear her anyway. It was always like this when he came to camp. He'd take a few hours to collect himself, and then he'd eat and pet Dude, who'd follow him to bed to prevent nightmares. 

He paused his music and pulled his earbuds out after he finished his food. "How are you Carlos?" Anita asked, her voice mercifully quiet and gentle. 

"I'm okay, I guess. It's summer, so I'm feeling better than I usually do," Carlos replied. Dude crawled into his lap, and Carlos held him. "Dragon Hall was hell, though. Anthony Tremaine wasn't very nice, and Gaston's sons weren't very sweet either," 

"You could always go to Auradon Prep," Anita told him. 

"But mother wouldn't approve," Carlos whispered. "Plus, i'd be trading one hell for another. Those prissy rich kids are judgmental." 

"They'd be less judgmental if you befriended them over the summer. I'm sure they'd love to talk to you Carlos, especially Evie. She said hello to you today I heard. These kids want to get to know you," 

"Hah, sure Anita,  _sure."_ Carlos replied, "I'm the strange boy who never talks. I'm a puzzle to them, they want to find me out and then drop me once they realize i'm boring or something. They don't want to be my friends," 

 "Oh that's a lie Carlos," Anita said, "Stop telling yourself these things, not everyone is out to hurt you," She put a hand on his hand. She squeezed and stood. "Have a good night honey, I'm going to talk to Fairy Godmother about enrolling you in the school with your...situation," Carlos nodded and left, with Dude in tow. His collar jiggled around his throat, it was quiet outside. Peaceful. Calm. Perfect. Tranquil. Carlos took his time walking back to his cabin, where four strangers were sleeping. Or, due to it being summer, where they were secretly partying it up. It was probably the last option. 

He slowly opened his cabin door, thankful it didn't creak in the slightest. it was dark and silent, Carlos let out a relieved sigh. He set his iPod on his nightstand and crawled under the covers of his bed. Dude walked in a circle around his feet before laying down. He could see Doug, Chad and Ben all in the same bed, which seemed virtually impossible, but they pulled it off. Jay snored in the bed next to him. He watched Jay for a moment. He didn't seem like a bad guy necessarily. Carlos didn't know the kid at all, and Carlos  _had_ ignored Evie. On accident. He hadn't heard her speak. He was too caught up in the cyclone of emotions swirling around his head earlier today. Now his mind was calm, and he felt bad. 

He'd make it up for Evie somehow, he vowed as his eyelids drooped and he fell asleep. His dreams were peaceful with Dude beside him. 

* * *

 

The morning light filtered through the windows of his cabin. He woke before anyone else grabbed his iPod, earbuds, and took Dude out for a walk. He was alone for an hour or so before Diego joined him. His cousin grabbed his hand and didn't let go as they walked around camp. He gently took Carlos' earbud and asked a question, "How are the bruises?" 

"Healing," Carlos replied, "I'm doing okay, Diego, go make out with your new boyfriend," Diego gave him a shy smile. "Go on, lover boy," Diego kissed his cheek and headed back to his cabin to do more than just kiss his boyfriend. It made Carlos feel a little lonely, but he was never completely lonely and isolated here like he was at the Hell Hall. At least he had the option to talk to Anita and Diego. Back at home, he only left for school, and at school, it wasn't worth it to talk to other kids. He headed to the Main Hall after he noticed other kids wake up. He grabbed a tray of food and sat down by himself. He took his earbuds out, which he would soon find out, was a mistake.

 

Mal, the purple haired girl sat down next to him, and her girlfriend Evie, followed suit. The girl he accidentally ignored. Chad, Ben, Doug, and Jay entered next and took up the rest of his previously empty table. This was...strange. Scary and unusual. His iPod was sitting next to his tray, and he itched to grab it. He fought the urge until he chest felt like it was going to explode. "So, how was school at Dragon Hall for you, Carlos. I heard you go there," Evie asked. He opened his mouth, but immediately closed it. Six sets of eyes were locked on him. He couldn't do this. He felt his cheeks heat, and his felt his heart rate increase. He grabbed his iPod and left as quickly as he could. 

His music filled all of his senses, and calmed him as he escaped the Main Hall. His fingers were trembling as he switched the song. 

 _"I left a mark on your neck_  
I know that you won't forget  
Yeah, I know, yeah, I know, I'm the best you've ever had"

Even though his music didn't pertain to his situation in any way, he found comfort in it. Any music was better than none. Anita came out of the Main Hall after him. "Carlos," he heard over his music. He pulled out an earbud, taking a shaky breath. "You were doing so well, what happened?" 

"I can't. I can't do it Anita. What if they hate it when I talk...like mother?" Carlos began, "What if...what if-" 

"Carlos, you've got to try making friends, it gets easier. Just make some friends, please at least try." Anita begged. "I hate seeing you so alone all the time," 

"I like being alone," Carlos whispered, "All I need is music," 

"One friend by the end of summer, just one." Anita pleaded, "I'm afraid you'll never make friends at this rate," 

"I don't need friends, not a single one," Carlos told her, but his voice cracked at the end. He didn't know what he wanted. No. That was a lie. He knew what he needed. He needed someone like Anita. He was never going to find that. He was never going to make a single friend.

"You can do it Carlos, those kids at your table wanted to talk," Anita said, knowing what that crack in his voice meant, "You just have to open your mouth and say something. Try talking to one of them alone," 

He nodded.

 


	3. speak ||  Jay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos can't seem to find the words. Jay isn't used to being ignored, and is determined to get Carlos to speak. 
> 
>  
> 
> Even if he has to lock himself and this boy in a bathroom stall and steal his iPod to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments keep me motivated, :) please comment.

This boy was beginning to annoy him. During breakfast Carlos just bailed on them, not even touching his food. He looked utterly petrified, though so Jay couldn't really stay annoyed at him. It made him want to make the kid speak even more. According to Mal and Evie, and about just everyone in this camp says he's never spoken to anyone except Anita and Diego. But they've never actually  _heard_  him talk. He'd always talk when no one else was around to hear his conversations with those two. It was intriguing. It made Jay want to be the first the boy ever talked to. It was weird, Jay knew, but he couldn't help it. He wasn't used to being ignored, and this was the first time it's ever happened. It exhilarated him to no end. 

He had to start devising a plan, right now. He finished eating his breakfast, listening to Evie whine. "I can't believe he just left!" 

Chad raised an eyebrow, and said something smart for once, "Wouldn't you run if a bunch of strangers came up to you and asked you a weird question? You probably scared the shit out of him, seeing as he's never talked to us before," Evie smacked her forehead. 

"That makes so much sense, Chad!" 

"Yeah I know, I said it," Chad remarked, shoving a biscuit in his mouth. Ben grinned a little at the action. Doug looked slightly disgusted. Mal shook her head at Evie and laughed. 

"You should've expected that honestly," Mal said, holding her hand to comfort her. Lonnie, Audrey and Jane entered the Main Hall, and Jay made his escape. He spotted Carlos walking away towards the lake. He followed him, and put a hand on his shoulder, the shorter teen turned around and arched an eyebrow at him. Inside, Jay mentally cringed. He hadn't planned this far. He never really planned for anything if he was being honest. He was more of an impulsive person. Carlos stared at him for a second before pushing Jay's hand off his shoulder without a word. He walked off before Jay could say anything. "Damn it!" he yelled to himself.

The boy sat down near the shore, with a dog following him. The dog laid in Carlos' lap, and Carlos petted the dog mindlessly. Jay stood there in thought for a while. He rubbed the side of his chin with his thumb, how could he get this boy to talk to him? What was allowing the boy to keep from talking to people? Was it the music? He smiled as a plan finally formulated in his mind. Jay had to find Diego. He left the boy at the lake by himself, glancing over his shoulder to get one more look before returning to the Main Hall. He scanned the noisy room for a Mohawked boy with black and white hair. He wasn't very hard to spot, especially since he was sitting in Aziz's lap. He walked over and held out his hand to Diego. 

"I'm Jay, and I've got a plan to get your cousin to talk to me," Jay told him. Diego looked up from his food and smiled at Jay. 

"Is that so?" He asked, "How do you plan to pull this off? Carlos is very anti-social," Jay smirked. 

"That's where you come in," Jay said, "You've got to take his iPod, so he can stop avoiding everyone," Diego thought for a moment. 

"Even if I steal his earbuds and iPod, that still doesn't mean he'll even talk to you," Diego cautioned. "He might continue to ignore everyone, or he'll figure out I stole his iPod, and I'm not going to torture him by not giving it back when he asks," 

"I've got a plan for that," Jay explained. "He can't ignore my charms," Diego rolled his eyes, this guy was so full of himself, but he was willing to try  _something_. Unlike everyone else, who just rolled with it when Carlos didn't talk to them. Diego shrugged. 

"Fine, but you've got two hours before I give him his earbuds back," Diego told him, "Good luck," Diego got off Aziz's lap, and Aziz grinned. 

"You're gonna need it," Aziz added. Jay didn't need anyone's luck. A few minutes after that, everyone began to leave the cafeteria. Jay followed suit, following Mal and Evie. Ben, Doug and Chad all headed for the lake, to swim. "Are we gonna swim?" Jay asked as the three walked off. Mal shrugged. 

"I wanna!" Evie said excitedly, looking right at Mal. "I bought a new swimsuit the other day," Mal's eyes sparked at the mention of swimsuits. Jay could practically see Mal imagining Evie in a dark blue swimsuit. She blushed before saying, "Fine! Swimming it is then!" 

Evie smiled evilly, and winked at Jay. Did she know his plan? Did she know that Carlos was at the lake right now, sitting by himself (Well, not by himself now, since Ben, Doug and Chad were there) without his iPod? No. She couldn't know all of this. Unless she had been using her mirror to watch Carlos, or himself. Which was creepy and a total invasion of privacy. "Yes I did, Jay," she answered, like she could read his mind, it must've shown on his face. Mal wasn't paying attention anymore. She was drooling over Evie. 

"Alright, let's go get changed then," Evie announced, "Come on, Mal," 

Jay went to his cabin and changed into his swimming trunks. He kept his beanie on, even though it might get wet. It was his only prized possession, so he sure as hell wasn't going to take it off just because he was going swimming. He left his cabin and met Mal and Evie on their way to the lake. It looked like everyone else was headed there too, except for Diego, who was kissing Aziz in the shadow of one of the cabins with Carlos' iPod in his pocket. 

How Diego managed to take it from Carlos was beyond him. Did he lie and tell him that he needed it for something? Jay had no clue. He dropped that string of thought as they got to the lake. He looked around for Carlos, and found him leaning against a tree, throwing Frisbee for Dude to fetch. Jay fought the urge to smile at the content look on Carlos' face as Dude caught the Frisbee mid-air. 

All he could do was stare at the boy in all his shy, timid glory. Was this how everyone felt when they saw some they liked? Like they couldn't stop staring? Or swooning, whatever his brain was making him do. He shook his head, to clear his thoughts. He didn't like Carlos. Not like  _that._ They haven't even had a conversation yet. He was probably annoying. Or dumb, you never knew until you talked to someone. 

Jay played it off as he was just there to swim. He got in the water for a while, secretly watching Carlos most of the time. The boy walked off after a while, and went in the bathroom. Jay waited a few seconds before following him. No one else was there except for him and this kid. Maybe Jay was being a creep. There was no maybe. He definitely being creepy by following him into a bathroom of all places. He couldn't just leave though, he had vowed to get this kid to speak to him. He couldn't back out because he was in a bathroom. No matter how much he wanted to. 

He expected the kid to be  _using_  the bathroom, like peeing or something, but he was in the only locked stall. Jay could hear Carlos gasping and breathing very quickly. Jay had dealt with Mal and her panic attacks when she was younger, so he knew exactly what was doing down in this bathroom. Jay took a deep breath, "You okay, dude?" 

He waited a few seconds before he realized Carlos wasn't going to answer him. He pushed the door open slowly, and Carlos snapped to attention. He stopped breathing rapidly. He stopped breathing in general. "Hey man, it's okay," Jay tried, "What's got you freaking out?" Carlos' eyes were wide and scared. He tried to move past Jay, but Jay closed the stall door and stood in his way. It was pretty cramped in here, and it was probably making the smaller boy nervous. Carlos opened his mouth, looked around and then closed his mouth again.

"It's better if you talk about it Carlos, and I'm not moving until I get you to say something," Jay told him. Carlos' brows furrowed in distrust, his eyes narrowed. Jay took a step forward, and Carlos took half a step back. There really was very little space in here. They were nearly chest to chest in here. Carlos' cheeks were bright red, and he put his hands on Jay's bare chest and pushed him away, not forcefully, because the boy was much smaller than Jay, but hard enough to make Jay take a step back. "Carlos." He asserted, "The panic attacks don't go away, if you refuse to talk to someone," 

The boy looked down and shook his head. Jay almost didn't hear him when he said, "I can't," 

"You can, C," Jay comforted. 

"No," he whispered, Jay could barely hear him, "You wouldn't understand," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm crying coz RottenKidNextDoor (PortalofWords) keeps putting kudos on my works and im dying.


	4. heatbeat  || Carlos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos tries to ignore Jay, but ever since the scene in the bathroom, the guy won't leave him alone. He finds it harder and harder to prevent the panic attacks. Not even his music or Dude's presence was enough anymore.
> 
> He needs something else. Something, or someone, he didn't care. He just needed to be able to breathe.
> 
> New additions to Carlos' Playlist:  
> 11\. In My Blood || Shawn Mendes.  
> 12\. Gasoline || Troye Sivan

God he was so close, but then he fucked it up. Like always. It wasn't exactly a friendly conversation, but it had been a conversation. Standing there in the bathroom stall, practically chest to chest, talking to a stranger had been hard. He'd only managed a few words. Six to be exact. Six, useless, words. That didn't count as an conversation. It was nothing, and now, he couldn't even manage to look Jay in the eye. He retreated to his cabin right after their little "conversation" and didn't come back out. Not even when Diego returned his iPod. "Thanks, Carlos," Diego said softly, knowing that yelling at Carlos while his earbuds weren't in was a mistake.

"What'd you need it for?" Carlos asked, petting Dude as he sat on his bed. 

"I needed to educate Aziz about Troye Sivan," Diego told him with a giddy smile. "He might be the one, pup. He loves Troye _and_ Lady Gaga," Carlos smiled, and then Diego left. The cabin was quiet after that. Dude slept peacefully on his lap, which calmed Carlos' rapid beating heart. Jay had literally locked him in a bathroom stall. Carlos hated small spaces. He hated the feeling of claustrophobia that came over him when confined in cramped spaces. Just thinking about that bathroom stall made his breathing quicken. Made his hands shake. 

He put his earbuds in a scrolled through his songs and was surprised to find a new one. _In My Blood || Shawn Mendes._ Diego must've snagged some wifi and put it on here. He played it and was surprised to relate to it. 

 _"Help me, it's like the walls are caving in_  
_Sometimes I feel like giving up_  
_No medicine is strong enough_  
_Someone help me_  
_I'm crawling in my skin"_

He set the song on loop and leaned against the wall, and began to pet Dude. He was calm for now. Calm enough to venture out for a snack. He got up abruptly and left cabin two. Everyone else must've still been at the lake, because when he entered the Main Hall, Anita was the only one inside. He gave her a sweet smile before walking into the kitchen for a snack. Anita was talking animatedly on the phone with someone. "Yes, yes, he does live with her," Carlos raised an eyebrow as he grabbed an apple and a granola bar. Dude followed him happily, and only stopped to eat some dog food set out for him. 

Carlos smiled faintly at the dog, and turned his attention to Anita. He sat down next to her and unwrapped his granola bar. "Who're you talking to?" He asked, taking a bite on his snack. Anita looked up at him and smiled. 

"Oh hi Carlos, I was just talking to Fairy Godmother about you attending Auradon Prep this upcoming year," Anita replied, "She'd love to have you there Carlos, would you like to attend?" 

He felt himself nod. Her face lit up, and she hugged him. "It's a yes, Fairy Godmother!" He smiled at her and finished off his granola bar. 

"See ya, Anita," He mumbled as he left. He munched on an apple as he walked to the edge of camp. There were a couple of signs that pointed in the direction of a few activities, like archery, zip lining, obstacle courses and more. Usually those spots would be full of people, but on a hot day like this everyone was at the lake. Carlos hated the heat, but his still wore sweaters or hoodies. Today he wore a black and white hoodie with red accents. He went to the playground next to the basketball court. There was a tall rope ladder that led to a platform where climbers could rest once they got the top. Carlos climbed it and laid down. He stared up at the pale blue sky, relishing in the feeling of freedom he felt as he laid there. All by himself. Or at least he thought he was by himself. 

Unbeknownst to him, Jay had found him. But, he just kept watching the clouds shape themselves and change as the wind blew them away. They could be anything they wanted to be. Carlos unplugged his iPod, under the impression no one was around to listen to his music.  _In My Blood_ was still on loop. He sung along to the song as he turned the music up. 

 _"I'm looking through my phone again, feeling anxious_  
_Afraid to be alone again, I hate this_  
_I'm trying to find a way to chill, can't breathe, oh_  
_Is there somebody who could help me?"_  

He stopped, just to listen and breathe.  

 _"it's like the walls are caving in_  
_Sometimes I feel like giving up_  
_No medicine is strong enough_  
_Someone help me_  
_I'm crawling in my skin_  
_Sometimes I feel like giving up_  
_But I just can't_  
_It isn't in my blood"_

The song ended soon after that, and Carlos started the other new one Diego added, and sang along to that too. It was _Gasoline_.It was probably his favorite song by Troye. He stopped abruptly when Jay sat down next to him. Had he heard him and climbed up here? Carlos could feel his heart begin to beat too fast. He was sure Jay could hear it. He sat up quickly. Too quickly. He started to fall, but Jay lurched forward and grabbed him before he could. Jay let out a huff of relief. Carlos looked around for his iPod, not prepared to talk to Jay twice in one day. 

He let out a small noise of relief when he finally found it. He grabbed it and tried to put it his earbuds in, but his hands were shaking too much from the fear of almost falling from this height a few seconds ago. His heartbeat quickened as he felt Jay watching him. 

 _"Sitting there biting your lip_  
_Trying to kiss, who are you trying to trick?_  
_Why don't you just cut the shit?"_

Carlos was a fucking mess. Jay leaned over and put his hand over his. He paused Carlos' music and squeezed Carlos' hand. "Chill out man," How much music had Jay heard? Did he realize Carlos was gay? Would Jay tell his mother? Why was Jay talking to him? "Deep breathes, dude," 

"Bye," Carlos nearly shouted, and climbed down at lighting speed. Jay pouted. 

 "Carlos wait!" Jay shouted after him "You forgot your iPod!" Carlos just ran. He only stopped when he got close to camp, and Dude pawed at his shin to be held. This dog was fucking psychic. He picked up the dog and walked into camp. Chad, Doug and Ben were sitting on logs in the middle of the camp. Mal and Evie were sitting under the shade of a tree, and having a little picnic. It was adorable, but Carlos walked past them. 

"Hi Carlos!" Chad yelled, "I like your dog," Carlos flinched at the volume of the other boy's voice. 

"Jeez Chad, don't be so loud," Diego said. 

"Fine," Chad mumbled, looking guilty. 

Carlos clung to Dude like a life line as he reached his cabin. He needed the comfort and quiet of the cabin. Needed it desperately. He set Dude down on his bed and sat down in the middle of his bed. He squeezed his eyes shut and covered his ears with his hands. He curled in on himself, and rest his forehead on his knees. He sat there for the longest time until he felt weight on his bed. He didn't dare move. All that going through his mind was Cruella. Cruella finding out he was gay. Cruella beating him for being a _fag_.

The person sitting right in front of him moved his hands from his ears. Carlos flinched, and bumped into the wall. "Easy," Jay whispered. "Here's your iPod," Carlos didn't make a move to grab it when it was set on his nightstand. There was no point in listening to the music now. He was too deep in the fear and panic. His palms were sweaty. He didn't uncurl himself.  Jay let out a sigh, it sounded full of annoyance, but Carlos wasn't completely sure. He grabbed Carlos' iPod and maneuvered himself shoulder to shoulder with Carlos. 

Jay leaned against the wall, and stretched his legs out on Carlos' bed. He picked a random song, and let the music play. "I like your music," Jay mumbled. It was soft and so was his voice. Gentle even. He somehow managed to put his arm around Carlos' shoulders, and now Carlos was being pulled into an embrace. His face was buried in Jay's chest. 

 _"Long nights, daydreams_  
_Sugar and smoke rings, I've been a fool_  
_But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you"_

Carlos found himself clinging to Jay. He couldn't help it. He'd never been hugged before by a stranger. It felt good. His fast breathing slowed into something more relaxed. He was finally able to get air to his lungs. Jay didn't let go, not until Carlos pulled back and gave him a grateful smile. "You good now?" Jay asked. 

"Yes,"  


	5. conversation || Jay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay and Carlos finally have a conversation. Mal and Evie make a camp-wide group chat. They all play basketball. 
> 
>  
> 
> New Song to Carlos' playlist.  
> 13\. Girls ||Rita Ora, Cardi B, Bebe Rexha & Charli XCX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry. I keep adding songs as I feel more romantic. hah...
> 
> I just like all this music. And I added it for Malvie, because eventually everyone is gonna hear Carlos' music. And because Mal is bi in this fic.
> 
> Listen to the new song I added here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mdWcaWBxxcY

Jay didn't expect conversations with Carlos to be like this. He didn't expect them to be quiet and sad, or happy, or cute, or anything. He thought he'd never have a single conversation that went both ways with this kid. He loved it. He was expecting to be ignored the next day, like he was when he talked to Carlos in the bathroom. When he woke up the next morning and went to breakfast, he waved at Carlos, and Carlos waved  _back._ It was such a big step. From ignoring everyone, to acknowledging someone. It made Jay smirk, but no one had seen the interaction, but it made jay happy anyway. Mal, Evie, Chad, Doug and Ben were already in the Main Hall, standing around and talking to everyone that passed. "We're making a camp group chat," Mal explained as they all got in line.

Carlos had already gotten through the line and was sitting by himself when Jay and company got their food. Jay walked over and sat next to him. The rest followed suit. Carlos didn't bother to look up from his iPod as he switched the song, and continued to eat. He seemed more relaxed after last night. Jay leaned over, unaware that everyone (Chad, Doug, Ben, Mal and Evie) was watching. He plucked an earbud out of Carlos' ear and put it in his own. Carlos just put his other ear bud in his other ear so their faces weren't so close. 

"New song?" Jay asked before grinning. Carlos nodded slightly. Jay glanced up and was surprised to see all eyes on him and Carlos. Even Diego was watching a few tables away. Diego got up and snuck up on Carlos. The black and white-haird cousin put his head on Carlos' shoulder with a pout. 

"What are you listening to?" Mal asked, just to test the air. 

"A song," Diego supplied. 

"I know that smart ass, but  _what_ song?" Jay smiled, but didn't answer. Carlos took a drink of his tea and kept looking around, not making eye contact with anyone. He was probably nervous about all the attention. Mal noticed and let it drop. Evie held her hand for a while, until everyone was done eating. Carlos' phone, that sat on the other side of him rang, and he jumped. He looked at the ID and made a face. 

"Who's Cruella?" Chad asked, sneaking a look at his phone, "Your girlfriend?" 

Carlos pulled his earbud out and ran away, looking like he was about to be sick. Diego watched him go.

"That's his mother," He mumbled, before going after him. It was a few minutes before the duo reappeared, Diego talking on the phone, he sounded so fake, "Oh, auntie I  _know!_ Faux furs are an abomination! Alright, alright. Talk to you later," He hung up and immediately started to rant. "That woman is a  _bitch!_ All fucking nuts about her damn furs and nothing else! Selfish, self-absorbed, animal killer, motherfucker!" 

"Talk nice," Anita commented, as she passed. 

"I'm talking about  _Cruella,_ Anita!" Diego snapped angrily. 

"Oh, do carry on then." Anita replied. Carlos shook his head and smiled. 

"Diego sounds like Jay when he rants about my mother," Mal chimed in. 

"Oh don't get him started!" Evie screeched. Jay wasn't paying any attention to Mal or Evie, or even Diego. He whispered something in Carlos' ear and Carlos nodded before they both left. 

Evie raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Did they think I wasn't going to notice that they left together?" 

"I wonder what they're doing?" Mal asked. 

"Nothing," Diego told them, "Jay's hella straight," 

"We'll see about that," Doug said with a snort. 

Jay opened their cabin door and jumped onto his bed, and patted his bed. Carlos sat down, looking a bit apprehensive about being on Jay's bed. Jay pulled Carlos to his chest, Carlos turned his head around to give Jay a shy look. Jay just smiled. "Tell me about her," 

"About who?" Carlos asked softly. 

"Cruella," 

"Oh," Carlos whispered, "She's not nice," 

"Well, I got that much from Diego," 

"She loves her furs and cars more than people," Carlos told him.

Jay mumbled, "Is she the reason you have freak outs?" 

"I don't...-" 

"-Want to talk about it?" Jay guessed. "It's fine," Carlos stopped talking shortly after that. They just sat in silence, and Jay checked the group chat.

 **Diego:** So who is going to play basketball?

 **Doug:** I'm not going. 

 **Chad:** Pleeeeeeease?

 **Chad:** Ben make him go. 

 **Chad:** ben don't ignore me

 **Chad:** your literally looking at your phone asshole. stop pretending to read

 **Ben:** Come on Doug, you can just watch if you want. 

 **Mal:** I'm not going either. 

 **Evie:** Oh come on. Let's have some fun M. 

 **Audrey:** I'll bring some water for whoever's playing. 

 **Lonnie:** Ever the polite little princess

 **Jane:** Haha!

 **Aziz:** I'm not going, I'm doing stuff. 

 **Diego:** I'm stuff

 **Jay:** TMI Diego. TMI. i'm pretty sure Carlos almost threw up just now.

 **Diego:** Speaking of Carlos, what's he doing? 

 **Evie:** Cuddling you? 

 **Jay:** no way. He's listening to music right next to me. 

 **Mal:** I demand proof.

Carlos was indeed listening to music, and he had put some space between them. Jay took a quick picture of the boy, who blushed and angled his face away and put his hand up to hide his face. 

 **Jane:** That is the most precious thing i've ever seen.

 **Mal:** I need more. 

 **Audrey:** Lonnie is squealing now. Thanks. 

 **Lonnie:** I can't help it, he's so cute.

 **Diego:** Thought we were going to play basketball, but now everyone just wants pictures of my cousin. Now i know how much im loved. Thanks everyone.

 **Aziz:** I love you!

 **Chad:** Awwww

 **Doug:** Is Carlos coming to play basketball? 

 **Jay:** Lemme ask. 

"Hey 'Los," Jay whispered, "Wanna play basket ball?" Carlos looked at him as if he grew three heads. "you can watch, if you want," 

He pondered it for a moment before nodding.

 **Jay:** He'll just watch. When is this happening? 

 **Diego:** right now! everyone get ur asses outta bed and watch my sexy bf play ball!

Jay smiled and nudged Carlos. Carlos looked up from his phone. "Let's go, C" He got off the bed and followed Jay out the door. Jay could see Evie giving Mal a piggyback ride as they walked through the woods towards the basketball court. Everyone else was also heading in that direction, and Jay followed with Carlos in tow. Jay slung his arm over Carlos' shoulder as they walked. The game had already started when they arrived, but Jay hopped right in and stole the ball from Chad. Carlos joined the group of bystanders, standing a healthy distance away from the court. 

Evie greeted the small boy with a wave, but he didn't wave back. Jay smiled faintly at Carlos before throwing the ball up in the air, scoring a basket. Diego groaned loudly. "Show off!" 

"Who would I be showing off for? Everyone here is gay except for me," Jay mumbled. 

"Tsk tsk, he doesn't even know he's gay Aziz," Diego commented, "How sad," 

 "Let's get one thing straight, Jay." Lonnie yelled from her spot away from the court. "You're not!" 

"Auradon Prep makes anyone gay," Doug added. "So you've gotta be gay," 

Jay's eyes narrowed. "You're lying," 

"I am most definitely not," Doug told him, as Chad scored a point. Jay pouted at Chad. 

"That was a diversion wasn't it," 

"Maybe, maybe not," 

"But really," Ben said, "We all saw how you and Carlos were acting at breakfast," 

"He's never let anyone but me listen to his music," Diego chimed in. "What's going on between you and him?" 

Jay shrugged. "We just sit in our cabin, nothing else," He wasn't going to tell them he was hoping it'd become more. It was strange, this feeling he was feeling towards the shy teen. He didn't know if he was gay or not, all he knew was that he enjoyed having Carlos around. The boy was so much different from anyone he'd ever met.


	6. friend || Carlos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and Jay talk more and more. This has Jay questioning himself and his feelings towards this boy. 
> 
> Are they just friends?

Carlos and Jay were sitting in a tree and talking. Carlos was trying his hardest resist the urge to listen to his music. His iPod was in his pocket, and he knew Jay was watching him struggle. They had been talking for twenty minutes, which was a record for Carlos. He felt like he was talking too much, he felt annoying. "So, are you thinking about switching schools and going to Auradon Prep?" Jay asked, "That'd be cool if we went to the same school," 

"Anita already talked to fairy Godmother," Carlos replied quietly. "So i'm pretty sure i've already switched," 

"Oh, that's great!" Jay said, "You could be my roommate! You'd probably be staying at the dorms all year, like everyone else." 

Carlos smiled. That would mean he'd hardly see Cruella, he was starting to like Auradon Prep already. "Yeah, it'd be great," Carlos bit his lip and looked away. Jay frowned. He was definitely getting nervous about talking this much. Did jay even enjoy talking to Carlos? Jay took his hat off and put it on Carlos's head. 

"What's up, man?" 

"I've never talked this much," Carlos told him. Jay grinned. 

"I'm glad I make you wanna talk," Jay replied, pulling Carlos into his lap. Carlos blushed and smiled privately to himself. Jay's arms wrapped around Carlos' stomach and he rested his head on Carlos' shoulder. He looked down at his phone and texted everyone in the group chat. Carlos watched, slightly curious. 

 **Chad:** What's everyone doing. 

 **Evie:** sewing 

 **Mal:** watching Evie sew 

 **Aziz:** I was sleeping until you revived this chat.

 **Jay:** I'm sitting in a tree. 

 **Audrey:** Why?!

 **Jay:** because i can.

 **Diego:** With Carlos? 

 **Jay:** No, Carlos is in his room. 

Carlos smiled. 

 **Doug:** i'm literally in there. he isn't here. 

 **Ben:** Hah! Caught red-handed. 

 **Chad:** I bet they're cuddling!

 **Jay:** he's playing fetch with Dude. 

Carlos jumped out of the tree with a mischievous smirk, and picked up a stick and threw it. Dude barked happily and ran after it. Jay sent a picture of Carlos mid-throw and sent it to the group chat. 

 **Mal:** damn it. 

 **Jay:** He didn't want everyone knowing where he was. 

 **Evie:** Why not? 

 **Diego:** Because he likes being alone. 

 **Jane:** with Jay

 **Lonnie:** I ship Jaylos. 

 **Audrey:** jaylos??

 **Jane:** jay and carlos, obvi 

 **Doug:** wait. Is he wearing your beanie?

_Jay has left the chat._

Jay watched as Carlos continued to play with Dude. They were totally reading too much into things. Jay wasn't even sure if Carlos wanted to be in a relationship. Carlos turned around and stared at Jay. "Are you going to sit in that tree, or can we go get food?" Jay smiled and jumped out of the tree. They walked back to camp and headed to the Main Hall. Carlos led Jay to the kitchen and started to go through the pantry. 

Carlos found a box of ice-cream cones and he opened it. "Is Anita okay with us eating her food?" Jay asked. Carlos handed Jay an ice-cream cone and grabbed one for himself. 

"She buys a lot of this for me," Carlos told him, "The stuff she bought for herself or Roger has a sticky note on it," 

"Lucky," Jay commented, "Who's Roger?" 

"My husband," Carlos yelped and jumped practically five feet in the air. Carlos whipped around and glared at Anita. 

"You scared me!" he told her, Anita smiled at him apologetically. 

"Sorry, hon," Anita replied. "I see you made a friend, when did that happen?" 

"I cornered him in a bathroom." 

"Jay, that sounds weird," Carlos commented.

"You're right." 

"Well...why did you corner him in a bathroom?" 

"I wanted to talk, and then he ran away after saying only three words," 

"Six. It was six, Jay" 

"Fine, six. Then the next day I found him and tried to continue our conversation, but he ran away again without his iPod. I found him in our cabin to give it back but..." 

Anita raised an eyebrow as Jay looked at Carlos for permission to continue. Carlos picked it up after that. 

"I was having a panic attack, and he sort of helped me out." 

 "And here we are," Jay finished at last. "Raiding your kitchen for food," 

"Well it sounds like you earned his friendship," Anita said. Her brow furrowed before she spoke again. "Are you wearing his beanie, Carlos?" 

Carlos smiled at Jay. "Maybe..." 

Anita smiled before she began to walk away. "Well, good bye boys, have fun," Shortly after that Carlos and Jay left. The sun was almost setting, as the two headed for their cabin. Before opening the door, Jay knocked. "Come in!" Chad screamed. Carlos walked in first, and sat down at his bed. Jay sat at his own. Carlos put his earbuds in, just as Chad opened his mouth to say something. He set his iPod next to him and got his phone out.

Carlos glanced at Jay, and was surprised to discover that Jay was already looking at him. Carlos looked down at his phone and smiled. 

_Diego added Carlos and Jay to the chat._

**Diego:** Carlos. 

 **Diego:** Carlos. 

 **Diego:** Carlos. 

 **Diego:** Carlos. 

 **Jay:** Why am i in here again. 

 **Diego:** Carlos. What is that song I added to your iPod called. By Troye Sivan. 

Carlos stared at his phone in thought for a second. He was about to answer when the chat suddenly exploded.

 **Mal:** wait you added Carlos to the chat?

 **Evie:** hi Carlos!

 **Aziz:** Hey little man

 **Jane:** hi 

 **Audrey:** good evening, Carlos

 **Lonnie:** wassup.

Carlos bit his lip. Texting wasn't like talking, but he stared at his phone, anxiety coiling in his stomach. He couldn't even text people without getting anxiety. Pathetic. In his moment of panic, he left the chat. Only to be added again by Mal. Shit. Shit. He wasn't used to talking to so many people at once. He couldn't do this. It was too much like talking. 

 **Jay:** it's gasoline 

 **Diego:** thanks. 

Jay stared at Carlos. Carlos could feel Chad, Doug, and Ben staring at him as well. His hands were shaking too much. He was absolutely sure that Jay was looking at him full of disappointment at being unable to speak to other people. He couldn't handle that. Carlos left the cabin as fast as he could. It was completely dark outside. He ran into the woods, he could hear footsteps behind him. He only stopped when he couldn't run anymore. He gasped for air. A disappointment. That's what he was in Cruella's eyes, and now Jay's. 

He leaned against a tree and stared at the stars. This is why he could never make friends, he'd just disappoint them he'd just- every thought disappeared as he heard a twig snap. "Go away Jay!" Carlos yelled, his voice sounded broken and strained. He couldn't see very well in the darkness, and he didn't  _want_ to see. He wanted to disappear. Jay didn't respond. Maybe he left. Carlos hoped so. His mind was completely empty now. He vaguely heard Jay walk closer. He let himself slide down the tree, until he was sitting on the forest floor. Carlos heard a sob, at first he thought it was Jay. But then he realized it was him. He was crying. 

Hot, fat tears rolled down his cheeks. He didn't wipe them away. He let himself cry, let himself detach himself from everything. Jay reached out to touch him, but Carlos put Jay's beanie in the taller boy's hand. He didn't want Jay to associate with someone like him. Someone not worth his time. "Carlos, don't do this," 

He was doing this. "Don't push me away," He squeezed his eyes shut and didn't respond. "Please," 

 _"Go away!"_ Carlos commanded. Jay gave him a hurt look, before backing down. Jay looked completely horror-struck. Anguished even. Carlos put his head in his hands, refusing to look at Jay. He was an idiot for thinking he could handle this. He felt his heart breaking. He deserved no one. No happiness, just like Cruella told him. Cruella was always right. He heard Jay reluctantly walk away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry


	7. heartbreak || Jay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did it feel like the world was broken? More specifically, his heart? 
> 
>  

Jay had never felt like this before.This pain in his chest wouldn't cease. What made Carlos do this to him? He laid in his bed, unable to sleep all night. It was about two in the morning when Carlos returned. He sat on his bed in near complete darkness. "Hi buddy," he whispered to Dude as the dog wagged his tail. Jay's heart beat painfully in his chest. What made Carlos sorrowful enough to do this? What did Jay do?  

His brain and heart pondered this train of thought until the sun began to rise. Carlos hadn't slept either, Jay noticed. The boy kept switching songs on his iPod all night, with his head in his hands. At the first signs of sunlight, Carlos left the cabin. Jay didn't follow. Not after what happened mere hours ago. He grabbed his phone and texted Evie and Mal. Those two always knew what to do in situations like this. 

 **Jay:** You two awake?

 **Mal:** now i am. 

 **Evie:** What's up jay? Chad told us that Carlos ran out of the cabin last night and you went after him.

 **Mal:** Did you confess your feelings for each other?!

 **Jay:** Quite the opposite. He basically told me he didn't want me around. I don't know why. 

 **Evie:** Oh my god, i'm so sorry

 **Mal:** well fuck him! 

 **Jay:** Mal!

 **Evie:** Don't say that Mal. We don't know his life.

 **Mal:** I know he thinks he's superior to everyone. That's why he doesn't bother with talking to us! I just...he was rude to you Jay. I can't stand for it.

 **Jay:** Let's just go get breakfast. 

Jay didn't wait for their reply. He got out of bed and headed to the Main Hall, and was accompanied by Evie and Mal on the way. Mal had this angry glint in her eyes, Evie whispered something in her ear and it lessened. Jay swung the door open and didn't think much about what he was grabbing. He was too tired and heartbroken to care about what he was putting into his body. Without Carlos, he suddenly realized, he wasn't himself. 

You never knew what you needed until it was gone. It hurt even more, because he wasn't the one doing this. He wanted this, but apparently Carlos didn't. It drove him insane. He wanted, no he _needed_ an explanation. Was it something he'd done, or was it something else entirely? He scanned the room for the cause of his pain. The smaller boy was sitting by himself in the corner of the room with his earbuds in. He was wearing the same clothes from yesterday, and he looked even more tired than Jay. Pain pierced Jay's chest. Carlos looked horrible. 

Jay sat down at a random table with Mal and Evie. They were whispering back and forth. Chad, Doug and Ben joined them a moment later. The table was unnaturally quiet until Chad spoke up. "So, where's Carlos?" 

"Shut up, Chad," Ben whispered, "Something's obviously happened." Doug nodded, glancing behind him, where Carlos sat by himself, looking exhausted. Diego walked in, looking pretty disheveled and sad as well. He sat down at Jay's table with Aziz. 

"It's all my fault!" Diego burst out suddenly. "I put him in that group chat, I know he's nervous about talking to people. I shouldn't have done that, i'm so stupid." 

"It's not your fault he's stuck up," Mal commented, sending a glare Carlos' way. Evie's eyes widened. Diego's face twisted into an expression of furious anger. 

"Do  _not_ talk about my cousin like that, you have no right to call him anything. You don't know anything about him. None of you do," Diego snapped. Aziz put a comforting hand on the teen's shoulder. Mal turned her glare to Diego, and Jay nudged her. 

"Mal stop," he snapped. 

"Fine," She snapped back, getting up from her seat. "I'll just leave then," She stalked out, with a seething glare at everyone. Jay got up and ran after her. He wasn't about to let that fiery girl out of his sight. She would probably do something insane if he left her alone.

"Sorry about her, Diego," Evie murmured, "She's just really protective, and Carlos essentially told Jay to fuck off. Jay isn't thrilled about it" 

"I know, I know. I just can't stand it when people talk ill of my cousin. He has his reasons for his reactions," 

"Mal's like that too," Evie whispered, "Her mother...well everyone knows her mother." The most notorious criminal in the world, until she was finally imprisoned, a few years after Mal was born. Everyone nodded, Diego looked guilty. He'd forgotten Mal had it hard too. 

Jay followed Mal as she walked around camp, trying to let go of some of her anger. Jay knew to keep his distance when she was like this. He followed her around until Evie took over, able to comfort Mal more than he could. "Hey babe, it's okay," Evie whispered, "We all get a little mad sometimes, Diego doesn't blame you," 

"I'm not pissed about that!" Mal yelled, "I'm pissed at that little motherfucker who broke Jay's heart!" 

"I'm not heartbroken," Jay mumbled. 

"Oh, you so are! Have you looked in the mirror today? You look like you didn't sleep last night!" 

"I didn't," Jay told her, "I was thinking about-"

"Carlos!" Mal interrupted, "Exactly! He's the reason you're hurting Jay. I can't stand knowing your heart broken," 

 "We weren't even together, Mal," Jay replied. 

"You're still hurt, aren't you?" 

"Yeah, but-"

 "It doesn't matter, he needs to know what he's done," Mal snapped, and began walking back to camp. Evie shot Jay a worried look before following her. Jay stayed where he was, Mal needed Evie to cool her down, not him. He retreated to the rope ladder where he talked to Carlos a few days ago. 

He finally understood Carlos’ need to be alone. He didn’t want to talk to Evie, or Mal or even Ben, who was the most kind and supportive person he knew. He just wanted some silence, like the silence that accompanied Carlos when they were together. Without Carlos, the silence wasn’t the same. 

So he returned to camp, because what was the point of silence if Carlos wasn’t with him? When he reached camp, it was the opposite of silence. Diego was yelling at the top of his lungs at Mal. Diego stood between the purple haired girl and Carlos. Carlos was on the sitting on the ground, with tears in his eyes. He was gasping and he was shaking in terror.

“What is wrong with you Mal?!” Diego screamed. “If you ever hit Carlos again, I will kill you!” Everything clicked into place. Everything about Carlos and his skittish nature around people. Everything about his quiet nature. 

Mal still had her hand raised, like she had slapped Carlos. Evie was still frozen, clutching on Mal’s sleeve like she tried to stop her. Ben, Doug, Chad and Aziz watched Diego scream at Mal. “Diego, I know your angry, but you need to calm down babe,” Aziz whispered. Diego let out a angry puff of air and turned towards Carlos, who was still trembling.

Anita walked out of the Main Hall, a look of confusion on her face. “What’s going on- Carlos?” Her expression changed into one of fear and guilt. “What happened?” She asked no one. She ran over and reached out to him. 

“Don’t, dont touch him,” Diego said, suddenly quieter. “You’ll scare him,” 

“What? Why?” Evie asked. 

“It’s not my story to tell,“ 

Carlos covered his face with his shaking hands. Jay finally came to his senses and dropped in front of the boy. 

“Hey, C” he greeted softly. “You’re safe here,” Carlos shook his head, not moving. Jay could feel the fear rolling off him in waves. It broke his heart. Again. He wasn’t aware of how everyone stopped talking and screaming to watch them. 

He pulled Carlos to his chest and laid down on the ground. He could feel Carlos’ quick breathing, and noticed how it was gradually becoming more calm as Jay held him. They were completely silent the entire time.  

“S-should we call Cruella?” Mal asked, finally breaking out of her trance. She wrung her fingers together guiltily. 

“No!” Diego and Anita said in unison. “Never call his mother,” 

“M-mother?” Carlos whispered into Jay’s chest, suddenly going tense. 

“They aren’t calling her,” Jay whispered back, “It's fine, you're fine,” Carlos gripped Jay's jacket harder and clung to him. "Your fine," Carlos whined into Jay's chest. Jay wrapped his arms tighter around the small teen. "Nothing can hurt you while i'm here, got that?" 

"Okay," Carlos whispered. 

Mal gave Carlos the most guilty look she'd ever given anyone. "I'm so sorry, Carlos," She whispered, "So, so, sorry," Carlos didn't respond. 


	8. kiss - outro || Carlos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos forgiving Mal was unexpected. So was this kiss, and this public conversation.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 14\. All My Life || DallasK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff to end this fic.
> 
> HAPPY PRIDE MONTH! :D

Late that night, Carlos crawled into bed next to Jay after everyone in his cabin was asleep, except for both of them. Jay wrapped his arms around Carlos. Carlos snuggled closer to Jay's chest and let out a content sigh. "I'm sorry," 

"For what?" Jay asked, with a smile. 

"For everything I said and did the other night," Carlos whispered, "I just- I just thought I was such a disappointment, for not being able to talk to people. I couldn't even answer a simple question, I thought you thought I was a disappointment I couldn't handle it. I'm sorry," Jay nodded and held him tighter. 

"I get it," Jay whispered back. They cuddled together in the darkness. Carlos checked the group chat. 

 **Lonnie:** Anyone awake

 **Diego:** i'm always up all night

 **Jane:** what why?

 **Aziz:** Oh you know why. 

 **Jay:** it's four in the morning. can't this wait. 

 **Lonnie:** I want to raid the kitchen. 

 **Audrey:** ugh fine, if and only if, you will go to sleep right after. 

 **Lonnie:** cross my heart. 

Carlos shook his head with a smile. "I'll go help them out, I'll be back," 

 **Jay:** Carlos will meet you there, he knows where all the good food is. 

 **Lonnie:** Hell yeah!

Carlos left the cabin with his phone, and walked to the Main Hall, where Lonnie, Jane and Audrey waited. He opened the door slowly and casually walked into the kitchen and grabbed them a few snacks. He smiled as the girls shoved each other and giggled as they left. "Thanks Carlos!" Audrey said with a sweet smile. 

"Your welcome," He replied, with a smile. Jane squealed and hugged Carlos. Lonnie grinned, and they parted ways. Carlos returned to his cabin and climbed back into Jay's arms. It was warm and safe there. It made him confident and giddy. It took mere minutes for them to fall asleep in each other's arms. Carlos dream's were full of chocolate, and brown eyes. Jay's brown eyes. And muscled arms. Those arms were going to be the death of him. 

They woke up to a barrage of texts from the group chat the next morning. It was Jay's phone mostly, because Evie was calling him. Jay grumbled something incoherently, and tried to grab his phone, but gave up. Carlos pouted at him. "Jay get the hell up and answer the phone," 

"No way," Jay mumbled into his ear, "I just want to lay here forever, right next to you," Carlos rolled his eyes with a gushy smile and reached over to grab his phone, because now he was being called. It was Diego. he declined it and looked in the chat. All the commotion was over a picture. A picture of Jay and Carlos asleep, cuddling. As he read the reactions of everyone, Chad sent a video. 

_Carlos and Jay were a jumble of tangled up limbs. "Jay get the hell up and answer the phone,"_

_"No way, I just want to lay here forever, right next to you,"_

Carlos' eyes widened and his cheeks heated. Jay was up, completely awake now. "Chad I swear!" He yelled. They heard a loud screech, and the sound of someone running for their life. Carlos reluctantly got out of bed and went over to his suitcase to change. He put on his usual shorts, but instead of a sweater today, he wore an Imagine Dragons crystal t-shirt. His skin wasn't marred with bruises, like it usually would be during the school months. He grabbed Jay's hat on the way out, with a smirk. Jay followed him a few minutes later. 

The Main Hall was loud and crowded as usual, but for Carlos it was too loud. Jay grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He grabbed some food and sat down next to Mal, Jay sat down at his other side. Mal gave him an apologetic look. "i'm so-" 

"You're forgiven," Carlos told her, quietly. She beamed. Carlos couldn't help but smile back. Diego sat down with Aziz, and soon after that Audrey, Jane and Lonnie joined them. Audrey had a playful smirk on her face. 

"So, did either of you see the chat this morning?" Audrey asked. Jay choked on his water. Diego laughed at mortified look that passed Carlos' face. "I'll take that as a yes, then." Evie grinned. Chad was hiding behind Ben. Jay glared at him. Breakfast continued, much more awkward than when it began. When everyone was finally done eating, they finally went to the lake. 

Jay didn't bother with changing into a swimsuit. Carlos was obviously not going to swim, so he wasn't going to either. Carlos was completely fine with watching people, and sitting by himself. He sat down with Dude in his lap, and Jay sat down next to him as the rest of their friends ran straight for the lake. Mal squealed as Ben splashed her, Jay smiled at their shenanigans. Carlos grabbed his phone. "What are you doing?" Jay asked. 

"Kissing you," Carlos said, before he leaned in and kissed Jay square on the lips. Carlos took a picture before the other boy could notice. They pulled away, and Jay smirked before drawing Carlos back in. Jay snatched his phone away and sent the picture to the chat with a devilish smile. Carlos rolled his eyes as Jay took more photos of him. Him laughing and looking right into Jay's eyes. Jay leaning against him, giving him a peck on the cheek. Carlos weaving their hands together and kissing the back of Jay's hand. 

All of these were sent to the group chat through Carlos' phone. After a while 

 **Chad:** Oh, my god. 

 **Ben:** I'm dying now.

 **Doug:** Adorable

 **Audrey:** my life is complete. 

 **Evie:** imactuallycrying

 **Mal:** same

 **Lonnie:** can you imagine this happening year-round when Carlos comes to auradon?

 **Jane:** otp

 **Diego:** fucking finally, cousin. 

 **Jay:** yeah, fucking finally 'Los

 **Carlos:** shut up, both of you 

 **Jay:** make me. 

 **Carlos:** with pleasure. 

Carlos tackled Jay, who had still been staring at his phone. Jay barked out a laugh and kissed Carlos on the forehead. Jay sat up and pulled Carlos into his lap and the smaller boy smiled up at him "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Jay responded. 

Diego sent a video to the chat, of him zooming in on Carlos and Jay.  _"i'm dying,"_ he said, before the video cut off with a loud, girly squeal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx to Jdl, RottenKidNextDoor (PortalofWords), I_Regret_Nothing_666, Bamfson92, and Josidiah for commenting on this whole work. I love you guys!


End file.
